


Deleted Scene: El's Dream

by paladin_cleric_mage



Series: My Heroes Had the Heart [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_cleric_mage/pseuds/paladin_cleric_mage
Summary: Corresponds to chapters 47, 48.





	Deleted Scene: El's Dream

In the void Max’s lip is bleeding. Blood drops slap against the white bathroom sink. They’re cramped in this small space, on a ghostly set mimicking the Harringrove house. Presently El is an invisible outsider, absorbing every detail, though she has never seen this home in waking life. Max recoils as her mother dabs a cloth at her bloody chin. Wiping clean the evidence, El notes. Of what?

“I’m telling you. It wasn’t Billy.”

But isn’t it always him? What could he possibly be innocent of when he has already committed the worst crimes? He acts like Papa, bossing others around, convincing people believe he cares when he’s actually a terrifying, unpredictable power, much like the void itself. What El finds in this dream does more than frighten her-- it reminds her Steve isn't the only one involved in the suffering. Max is, too.

“I told you. Enough.” Her mother’s blue eyes dart over Max. She speaks quietly, denying the truth and it's unbearable weight. Why do parents run from reality? Up against the truth we muster all our strength, and take a step. Anyone can. 

“No, not enough!," Max insists. "Neil was beating him again, for the second time in one night. It’s never been this bad! And when--” She winces and pushes her mother’s arm away. “And when I walked in to stop him, Neil pulled his arm back to punch Billy, and his elbow hit me instead.”

The woman leans back, resigned. Exhausted. “You know better than to interrupt them when they’re arguing, Max. You know how they get.”

“That’s not fair.” Her nostrils flare slightly. How can her mother dismiss it? 

“Of course it is. He was arrested tonight. He needs to be disciplined.”

She steps back. “Like _that_!?”

“It’s not your place to judge Neil’s parenting.”

“Who are you trying to convince? The way they fight affects all of us, and if you can’t see that, you’re blind. I’m not saying Billy’s a good person, but he’s not a dog, and he didn’t hit me, Neil did!”

Max spins on her heels and walks right through El, who watches her beautiful friend stomp down the hall and slam her bedroom door. Her mother remains listless in the bathroom, sadly reflecting on her place in this family, and whether or not she handled that scene correctly. After what El's been through, she can easily confirm she didn't. She didn't handle it at all.

 


End file.
